


Guilty Pleasures

by Anonymous



Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, I Don't Even Know, Incest, LITERALLY, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, The Author Regrets Everything, at least they're both adults?, god this is the longest thing ive ever written, that's the one saving grace this fic has, weirdly fluffy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Derek Derekson hated himself. He really did. He knows that it's wrong for his gaze to linger on his son the way it does. He knows that it's wrong to wonder how he would feel beneath him, pinned to the bed while he worked his mouth over Eric's skin. So he tried to push all those urges down into the depths of his depraved mind, and he tried to ignore just how badly he wanted to make Eric whimper his name.It doesn't work as well as Derek would've liked.
Relationships: Derek Derekson/Eric Derekson, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Derek Takes Matters Into His Own Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually support incest or incestual relationships! This work is 100% fictional and does not represent the actual views of the author. It's just a weird idea that's been rattling around in my brain for a couple of days now, and I need to exorcise this demon before it consumes me. Please don't read this if incestual relationships trigger you or otherwise make you upset/uncomfortable.

Derek felt it. The maddening mixture of rage, disgust, and arousal that curled low in his abdomen as he watched Eric. Sweet, naive, innocent Eric. His son. The only one he had left these days. The one that can barely look him in the eyes these days because all Derek has ever known how to do was hurt. To destroy and warp, to absolutely ruin the things and the people that he doesn't deserve to have in his life. God knows that Derek doesn't deserve Eric. Always apologizing, always trying to make himself smaller than he already was, and always trying to make his dad proud. 

He didn't deserve any of it, yet he selfishly clung to Eric. Allowed his gaze to rake over the smaller man's body. Found that it lingered on his ass. Eric tried to reach the remote he dropped a moment ago, his upper half hanging off the arm of the couch as his lower half squirms. Derek knows he can't reach it. The remote was probably under it now, and he briefly imagined Eric grasping blindly for the hunk of plastic he can't see. Clumsy, skittering fingers that never stilled for longer than a moment reaching for something just outside of their grasp. He scowled, then took another sip from his glass of bourbon. A slight flush worked its way across his cheeks as he openly ogled Eric. The unbidden warmth in his face only served to fuel the dull throb of anger at his temple. 

"For fucks sake-" Derek snapped. He forced himself out of his recliner before he walked over to the couch, his brow pinched together and eyes dark as he knelt on the ground. Eric let out a little, surprised noise at the sudden outburst from his father. He watched, his eyes wide and beautifully confused as Derek felt along the carpeted floor. His fingers brushed against familiar plastic. He pulled the remote out from under the couch, his face and eyes softening for just a moment before he gave it to Eric. "There. Now you can quit your damn squirming. All bent over like you're waiting for me to give you a fuckin' spanking," Derek muttered. Eric's face turned bright red as he accepted the remote. He worried his yellow handkerchief around his hand a moment.

"I-I'm sorry," Eric finally managed to whisper. "Um, th-thank you for g-getting me the remote, D-Dad," he added, his voice all soft and breathy. Eric ducked his head down as embarrassment coursed through him. Ah, shit. Derek was glad that his usual asshole behavior covered up the spanking comment. It was one thing to silently ogle Eric. To imagine how pretty he'd sound stuttering out his father's name. To think about how hot and tight he'd be around Derek's cock. It was another thing entirely to make Eric aware of those thoughts. Eric didn't deserve that. There was a lot he didn't deserve, though, that Derek still put him through. The self-loathing took hold of Derek, and he tossed back the rest of his bourbon before he left for his bedroom. 

God, Derek had to get this... This perverse fascination with his son under lock and key. His earlier comment was passed off as him being a prick, as he usually was, but the next one? What fucking justification could he come up with for wanting to quiet that incessant stuttering with his cock? None! Well, at least none that wouldn't leave Eric as disgusted as he was. Derek slammed his bedroom door behind him, and the loud rattling reverberated through the otherwise quiet house. Right. It seemed simple enough. He'd just have to take this problem into his own hands. Figure out a solution on his own. It just proved to be more hands-on than he'd have liked it to be.

Derek paced around his bedroom for a moment. The logical side of him was all but screaming about how awful of an idea this was. Jerking off while thinking about Eric would only end in disaster. The side of him that seemed to be fueled by dark, illicit desires whispered sweetly to him. If he did it this once, then maybe the feelings would be banished to the very back of his mind. He felt his cock throb in his dress slacks. The image of Eric's flushed face danced in front of his eyes. He swore under his breath as he made his decision. 

Derek sat down heavily on the edge of his bed. His hands shook as he undid his belt, the sound of metal clinking and his uneven breathing all he could hear over the blood rushing in his ears. He hesitated a moment. His thumbs caught in the loops on his pants. This was it. He now teetered on the brink of a great precipice. He had one last chance to back out of this decision. Undress and take the world's longest, coldest shower to get rid of his boner. He shuddered as he remembered just how breathy Eric had sounded earlier when he'd thanked him. His cock twitched at the memory. Arousal burned slow and low at the base of his spine. Okay. Decision made.

Derek lifted his hips a little so he could pull his slacks and boxers down. Just above his thighs, just enough to expose the hard, hot flesh of his cock to the cool air of his bedroom. He hissed as he wrapped his fingers around his aching cock. Derek focused on the pleasure that wound tightly in his gut as he began stroking himself. The head of his cock was already leaking, precum slicking his hand and making everything go a little more smoothly as he touched himself. His lips parted a little as he let out a low, pleased sigh. 

Derek was going to enjoy this. After all, he reasoned, he was only going to do this once. Even if it was objectively wrong of him to jerk off while thinking about Eric, the least he could do was allow himself to get into it. That was the only way to exorcise these feelings, right? Right! So it was okay if he let Eric's name slip past his lips. It was okay if he imagined Eric's mouth stretched around his cock, and his pretty, doe-eyes fluttering shut as he looked up at him while he choked on his father's cock. That was all okay for now. It was part of getting rid of these feelings. 

Derek growled, the sound low and guttural in his throat, as he began to stroke his cock faster. He swiped his thumb over the head of his cock. His hips stuttered as he thrust up into his hand. The coil of pleasure in his gut had gotten tighter when he imagined Eric between his legs. He could feel it getting closer and closer to snapping as he shifted on the bed. 

"Such a good boy for Daddy..." Derek murmured, his eyes fluttering shut as he let the fantasy play out in his head. Eric flushed all pretty-like and making positively obscene noises while he took a cock in his throat. Eric moaning around his cock while he got him off. Eric swallowing around his throbbing cock, swallowing every last drop of his cum when he finally came... His thrusting became more erratic as he felt his orgasm approach. His entire body felt like it had fire coursing just beneath his skin. Some small, whining part of him was sure that he wasn't supposed to feel this damned good while he jerked off to his son. He ignored that part of him for now. His brain was turning to mush as pleasure seized him. Derek swore loudly as the coil snapped. His orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave, his entire body tensing up as he came. He shivered as his muscles eventually relaxed. He felt like he was made of jelly as he came down from his high. And for a moment, he believed that this would be the end of it all. 

Then a wave of disgust slammed into him, and Derek was suddenly very sure that the logical side of him had been correct. This was a disaster. A terrible idea that had been made entirely by the head in his dick instead of the head in his brain. He kicked off his pants and boxers slowly. Pulled the now stained sweater off his sweaty self. His body was on autopilot as every single alarm in his head went off at once. He had his shower, but it was as hot as he could stand it. He scrubbed at his skin until it was red and stung. Derek was ready to do anything to get his filth off of him. He couldn't let Eric see him like this. Couldn't leave behind any trace of this event. There was even a brief moment when he considered just tossing his sweater, right after he finished toweling off and wrapped one around his waist.

Derek's gaze softened as he picked up the wrinkled, stained sweater. Eric had gotten it for him. It made the boy ridiculously happy when he wore it, and he knew that he couldn't take that from him. Even if Derek had corrupted the gift. He heaved out a sigh before he gathered up the rest of his clothes. He should at least get it thrown into the washing machine. As long as he could do that part, he was sure that all of the evidence would be gone. He was pretty sure that the best thing to do after this was to brush past it. Act as though it never happened. How hard could that really be?


	2. Derek's Plan Fails, Obviously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's plan has failed. Obviously. Now he's stuck with the consequences of thinking with his dick instead of his actual head, and he has the sinking feeling that those consequences are only going to hurt his sweet, little Eric. Things only worsen when a sudden realization has Eric worrying over his father.
> 
> The one constant in Derek's life, it seems, is that the universe hates him with a burning passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! again, I don't actually support incest or incestual relationships in real life. This work is one of fiction. It does not represent the views of the author. Massive trigger warning to those who don't like incest content. Please go read literally anything else, find a cute CoffeeShop!AU, I beg of you. There is still time to turn back! You have been warned. also hi I take requests just comment them and i'll either write them or i'll ignore them aha

In the days following Derek's brilliant plan to chase away his feelings, he became startlingly aware of a few things. First of all, he was an idiot. That was actually pretty par for the course. Second of all, his plan failed. Obviously. Third of all, it was much harder to be near Eric after he'd jerked off to the thought of his cock between his son's lips. He'd taken to hiding away in his room most of the day, only coming out in the early morning hours when his boy was still asleep or late at night when he'd be in bed. It was just weird to be around him now. Derek really struggled with it. 

That was saying something, too, since he'd struggled with being near Eric for a while now. His kid was just so damn soft. He was much too quick to forgive those that hurt him, even if they'd hurt him on purpose. Derek had plenty of knowledge regarding that side of his son. How many times had he berated the kid, left him in tears, and still been the one to receive a stuttered out apology? More than Derek could ever even begin to comprehend. How many times had he ever apologized to his boy? Sure, it had happened before, but the whole point his self-loathing was trying to make was that he was a gigantic piece of shit. The self-loathing was right.

Derek sighed before he ran his hands through his hair. He got up from his desk, his joints protesting as he tried to work out some of the tension that had settled into his bones. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 9:57 p.m. Eric should be in bed by now. His boy had never been much of a night owl, not at all like Derek was. He left the relative safety of his bedroom for the kitchen. He padded down the hallway quietly. Even if the chances of Eric still being awake were low, he didn't want to take any chances of getting his boy's attention. Eric was far from stupid. He'd more than likely noticed the new distance between the two of them. He probably wouldn't question it outright, but Derek just didn't want to take that risk. 

Hell, he wasn't a very convincing liar. Not when it came to Eric. Especially not when Eric caught his bottom lip between his teeth, or when he started fiddling with that damn handkerchief of his. Come to think of it, there were actually a lot of little habits Eric had that made it difficult for Derek to lie to him. The hesitant way he smiled when things went his way, the way his eyes would brighten on the rare occasion Derek indulged in his more childish fancies, and the way his whole face would flush when Derek gave him a genuine compliment. It all left the older of the pair particularly weak in the knees. He paused in the kitchen as a horrible realization dawned on him. 

Derek was in love with his son.

The universe hated him. It had to, because what else could explain the fucked up life that he lived? First, he had been widowed, left with more kids than he could keep track of to raise on his own, and then all but one of them had been taken away. Now? Now he was in love with the only kid he had left. The kid who needed him most of all. Sweet, innocent, helpless little Eric. Derek heard a low, pained noise and wondered briefly if a wounded animal was hiding under their porch again. It wouldn't be too out of the ordinary. Animals seemed to flock to his son like he was someone out of a Disney film. It wasn't until Eric stumbled into the kitchen, glasses askew and adorably rumpled from his interrupted sleep that he realized he was the one making that noise. 

"D-Dad? Wh-what's wrong?" Eric asked. His voice was shaky and strangely muffled sounding. Derek realized with a dull sense of horror that everything around him had that muffled quality. It was almost like being underwater. He sat down at the dining table. Cradled his head in his hands as he wracked his mind for some excuse. Hell, it didn't even have to be a good one! Just some quick lie that would keep Eric from pressing the issue, something that would get the boy to leave him be so he could wallow in his misery. 

"I... You go back to sleep, Eric," Derek finally managed to rasp out. He sat up straight again. His eyes stung from the effort it took to keep himself from crying. God, he knew he couldn't be the one Eric got his crying from. Not when the poor boy cried so openly and so frequently. "Ain't anything to concern you," he lied. Eric frowned as he sat next to his dad. It was weird to see him so openly emotional yet simultaneously closed off. His stomach tied itself up in intricate knots as he fiddled with his handkerchief. 

"H-here," Eric murmured. He pressed the piece of soft, worn fabric into his dad's hands. "It, um, it h-helps me. Wh-when I'm upset," he explained. Eric's cheeks flushed a bright shade of red when Derek's hands grasped gently at his own. He glanced up at his dad, his eyes wide, unbearably warm, and full of confusion. "... D-Dad?" he asked. Derek stared down at him, his own eyes dark and filled with some warm emotion that Eric couldn't place. 

"You... You're so good, Eric," Derek said. His voice was still low; its typical roughness tempered with a gentleness that Eric just wasn't used to hearing. Eric just knew that being called good in that tone had him on edge. It felt good, too good, and he couldn't help but whimper softly. The noise had Derek's breath catching in his throat. He could feel his face darken as he pulled his boy into a tight hug. 

"D-Daddy?" Eric whispered. "Daddy, wh-what..? I-I don't understand what's h-happening," he said, stumbling his way through the words as his mind went all hazy. Heat coursed through his veins as he spoke, leaving his whole body pleasantly warm and tingly as he hesitantly relaxed into the embrace. Physical affection from his father was unusual. Moreso than the verbal love he'd just given him and that was saying something. Attention from his father had always left Eric a little flustered. Probably more than it was supposed to, if he thought about it, but he didn't like to think about it. Giving his feelings anything more than a cursory glance always made him feel gross. Some part of him knew that it was wrong. That he wasn't supposed to feel that way about his dad, especially not when he was just giving him love like a dad was supposed to.

"It's okay, Eric. Daddy's just... Daddy's just lovin' on you," Derek explained. It was hard to ignore just how much that name affected him. Then again, everything Eric did was hard to ignore. Hell, hadn't that been the reason he'd become so enamored with him lately? All his little quirks, the small things that made him Eric...

"L-Love you too, Daddy," Eric said. He couldn't help but nuzzle closer to Derek as he spoke. The hug bordered on suffocating; it was so warm and snug. He liked it. Eric liked the closeness, and he loved how secure it made him feel to be in his dad's arms like this. Dimly, he was aware of the fact that they'd been hugging for way too long. That he was probably a little too close to the older man, considering the weak pleasure thrumming in his veins. He was maybe a touch too desperate to hold onto his dad like this.

"Course you do, Eric. Daddy loves you too, loves you so much," Derek murmured. He let his hands roam a moment. They slid down his back slowly, tracing every little ridge in his spine through his nightshirt, and earned a slight shiver from his son as Eric tensed up. He pressed them against the small of Eric's back, felt the way the tension in his spine just melted away at the intimate touch, and felt proud that he could do that for him. "See? You're okay," Derek said. Eric just whined before he canted his hips forward a little. 

Then they were both suddenly tense. 

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Derek wasn't exactly sure if he had anything to say. That was a lie. There were a lot of things he wanted to say, but none of them were good. None of them would address what had just happened without making things weird. See, Derek had sworn that when Eric moved his hips, he'd felt something hard and hot press against his thigh. He knew that was ridiculous-cruel wishful thinking-because there was no way in hell that his boy would've gotten turned on by all this. Derek was willing to let the moment pass. At least, he was going to let it go until Eric began shaking against him. 

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Eric finally squeaked out. He tried to pull away from the embrace, a pitiful noise escaping his throat as tears welled up in his eyes. Derek felt his own eyes widen in surprise. He let Eric pull back. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Derek asked, his voice still that peculiar mix of low and sweet for his boy. Eric just stammered, his cheeks becoming wet and shiny with shameful tears as he tried to make himself as small as he possibly could. He was waiting. There was no way his dad hadn't noticed his arousal against his thigh, and there was even less of a chance that Derek wouldn't yell at him for it. He'd deserve it. Derek considered his options for a bit and then carefully cupped Eric's face in his hands. His boy whimpered, his eyes fluttering shut, but he didn't try to move away. "You gotta talk to me, Eric. Tell Daddy why you're all upset. Can't make it better if you don't tell me," he explained. 

"I... I-I can't, Daddy," Eric whispered. "You'll g-get so m-mad at me," he added. It took all the resolve he had within him to keep from melting back into his dad's gentle touch. It wasn't fair! He just knew that this tenderness wouldn't last if he actually said what was wrong, and he knew that it would make everything so much worse between them both if he even tried to explain it. As if to spite his weak resolve, Derek brushed away his tears with the rough, callused pads of his thumbs. 

"C'mon, you can tell me. Promise I won't get mad at you, Eric. Just tell Daddy what's wrong, and he can make it all better for you," Derek insisted. He leaned in until his forehead pressed against Eric's, and their noses just brushed against the others. Eric worried his bottom lip between his teeth, the motion caught by Derek as he watched him with thinly-veiled adoration. 

"Th-the hug!" Eric finally got out. Derek's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at his son, a bemused grin curling at his lips. He watched as a dark flush stole across Eric's cheeks and crept down his neck. God, he was such a sight to take in when he got embarrassed like this... 

"What about the hug?" Derek prompted. He ran his thumb over Eric's cheek carefully, feeling more than a little proud when his boy let out a dreamy, breathy sigh at the gesture. He had a pretty good idea of what was wrong at this point. He couldn't come out and say it, though, because there was still a slight chance that he was wrong. He'd rather tease an answer out of Eric than startle him off with an incorrect assumption. After all, those who assumed only made an ass of themselves.

"A-and the touching. I... It's a l-little confusing, Daddy," Eric said. His lips pulled into an adorable pout as he looked up at him. "Y-you've been... Hiding. Acting all c-cold, and distant. N-Now you're holding me. B-Being so nice to me, too, and I j-just don't know..." he explained slowly, picking each word carefully as he stuttered his way through it all. "I don't know h-how to react," he finished. Derek nodded, and his eyes still burned with that warmth that made Eric shiver. If he had been able to step outside of his body and watch this all unfold, then he'd have seen the same heat mirrored in his own honeyed eyes. 

"Do you want more?" Derek ventured. He moved slowly, carefully, giving Eric time to back out or move away as he hoisted him onto his lap. His grin only widened when he felt that hardness from before against him. "Daddy can give you anything you want, baby. You just gotta tell him what you want," he murmured. Eric's hips stuttered forward, and he let out the most beautiful, strangled noise that Derek had ever heard. It was caught somewhere between a moan and a sob, all pent-up desperation that had Derek's cock twitching in his grey sweats.

"Y-yes, please! W-want you, want m-more from you, p-please?" Eric begged, his voice all high and pretty as he curled his hands up in the soft fabric of his dad's shirt. Derek just groaned in response before he pulled Eric into a kiss. It was sweet, almost surprisingly so for the younger man, and he sighed against the older man's lips before he kissed him back. Derek let his hands settle heavily on Eric's hips. He squeezed at them lightly, delighting in the way they jerked forward in some desperate search for friction.

"Easy, baby," Derek murmured once they broke apart. "Daddy's here, he's got you. Daddy's gonna take good care of you, alright?" he said. Eric nodded slowly, his lips cherry red and shiny as he panted. The feeling of his hot breath ghosting against Derek's cheek had him shivering. 

"T-Take care of me... C-Can you take care of m-me in your r-room?" Eric asked. Derek nodded without giving it a second thought. He didn't think there was anything he wouldn't do if Eric asked for it like that. 

"Yeah. Just wrap those pretty legs of yours 'round my waist, baby," Derek said. Eric complied. He loved just how eagerly he moved, how quick his boy was to listen to any order from him. The power that Derek had over him was the same as the power Eric held over him, he mused, and he couldn't help but laugh. He stood up carefully, his hands moving and grasping tightly at Eric's ass as he held him close. Eric hid his face in the crook of his dad's neck as he carried him, his breathing growing shallow as his hard cock strained against the soft fabric of his boxers. 

Eric felt dimly embarrassed of just how turned on he was. He couldn't help his own inexperience with men, though, and all the new sensations left him dizzied. The scratch of his dad's stubble against his face had been so different, the perfect balance of roughness with the tender way Derek had kissed him. Then there was the sheer strength of his arms, his muscles stretching the fabric of his shirt over the tanned skin. God, and how quick he was to take control! It was so much easier for Eric to let his dad take the lead in this whole sordid love affair, and let him guide Eric through it all. 

Eric was pulled from his thoughts when they got to Derek's room. He let out a soft, disappointed whine when his dad set him on the bed. The noise was cut-off when Derek kissed him again. It was more intense this time, with Derek running his tongue over Eric's bottom lip before he nipped at it lightly. It left Eric gasping, his back arching as his hands came to rest shakily on his dad's shoulders. He kissed him back clumsily. Derek didn't mind it, though, because the inexperience his son had was oddly captivating. 

Derek knew enough about him to know that Eric had barely dated in his life. He certainly hadn't dated any men, and he felt proud to know that he was the first one to take Eric apart like this. Sweet, clingy, eager little Eric. He couldn't help but smirk when he broke the kiss. Eric's eyes had changed at some point. In the dim lighting of Derek's bedroom, his eyes were little more than a thin ring of molten amber around his blown pupils. If Derek had been able to step outside of his body to observe the situation, he would've been able to see that his eyes mirrored Eric's. 

The key difference was that Eric could barely tell where the dark warmth of his dad's irises ended and the endless, inky depths of his pupils began. He'd never been one for poetry or fanciful descriptions, but he was suddenly very certain that he could drown in those hungry eyes. Willingly, happily, over and over again until his chest and lungs ached. The realization was intense. Enough so that it had Eric's breath catching in his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he tried to swallow around the lump that was now in his throat. His eyes stung again, tears threatening to fall as his dad rubbed little circles into his hips with his thumbs.

"Hey, don't go all quiet on me now," Derek warned. His tone was still warm, even as more of his usual gruffness bled back into his words. That charming drawl that Eric had always admired and envied in turn was thick, almost syrupy in how sweet it was. "Tell me what's going on in your head, baby. Wanna hear all you got to say," he murmured. Eric's hands came back to his shirt, and he smiled shyly as he twisted them up in the wrinkled fabric. 

"I-I love you," Eric admitted. His heart seized up painfully in his chest when the words finally escaped him. "I l-love you so much, Daddy, and it's s-scary," he said. Derek grinned before he brushed his lips against Eric's again. It was another of those light, sickly sweet kisses. Just like the one in the kitchen had been. It left Eric's heart fluttering, some of that ache fading away as he kissed his dad back. They only pulled apart when their lungs were screaming for air, and then they both panted in that small, intimate space. Shared the air between them both.

"Love you too, baby. Love you so much, you don't ever have to be worried 'bout me not lovin' you," Derek eventually said. "Been avoidin' you just to hide it, wouldn't have ever left you all alone and achin' like this if I'd known better," he added. He trailed open-mouthed kisses over Eric's jawline, every little moan and sigh his boy let out prettier than any symphony he'd ever listened to. 

"I-I'm sorry-" Eric began, a sharp gasp escaping him when his dad's lips connected to the sensitive, unmarred flesh of his neck. He mewled as he squirmed on the bed, his cock throbbing in his pajama pants as arousal pulsed weakly in his veins. 

"No more of that, alright? Wanna hear how I drive you wild while I please you, not another damn apology," Derek growled. He scraped his teeth lightly against Eric's neck, then laved his tongue over the red mark he left behind in apology. 

"Y-Yes Daddy. I-I'll stop... S-Stop apologizing," Eric whispered. He had to bite down on his lower lip until he tasted the metallic tang of blood just to keep himself from apologizing for apologizing. He was sure that the irony of that thought wouldn't be funny to his dad, not now. 

"Good boy," Derek murmured. His breath was hot on Eric's neck, leaving the younger man a shivering mess when the older man pulled away. His eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Eric's bloodied bitten lip, and he leaned in to lick it. "Mine," he growled, his hands tightening on Eric's waist as his boy whimpered sweetly. "Your pretty lips are all mine, baby boy, so I don't wanna see you bruisin' them up. That's my job now," he said. 

"Y-Yeah, all yours, Daddy. B-Belong to y-you," Eric said. The slight roughness had his cock aching, and he couldn't help but rock his hips forward. Derek swore under his breath when the movement had their cocks grinding together. "Please? P-Please, more? W-Want more, Daddy," Eric begged. 

Well, who was Derek to say no to his baby boy?

"God, I'm gonna ruin you. Spoil you rotten and make you feel so good, baby," Derek promised, his voice low and dark with intent. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Eric's pajama pants, his eyes trained on him as he slowly slid them down. Eric flushed a deep shade of red as he lifted his hips a little, and then the pants were gone. He was left in his loose nightshirt and boxers. "Look at you..." he began, adoration coloring his cheeks pink as he palmed Eric. He moaned and rocked forward again, his eyes fluttering shut as he finally got more of his dad's touch. "So needy for me, aren't you? A damn greedy little boy is what you are. Daddy's gonna have to work you real good to take care of this, huh?" he continued. 

"G-Greedy, so greedy f-for Daddy... W-Wanna feel you, t-take care of me... Make m-me feel good, make y-you feel good, t-too," Eric murmured. His voice was all dreamy sounding again. When he opened his eyes, they had an almost glassy look to them. God, he was so far gone when Derek hadn't even touched him properly! It made him feel strangely giddy. A rush of power went straight to his head, and it just made him feel protective over his boy. It left him all soft and warm in the chest. All he wanted to do was make his sweet Eric feel good, and make sure he remembered that he was the only one who could make him feel that good. 

While Derek had always had a certain selfish streak, a rough-around-the-edges personality, and a gruff voice, he had always been different in bed. He still chased his own pleasure, and he still was a little rougher with his past partners, but he always made sure his partners were satisfied as well. That only seemed to be amplified with Eric. The only truly selfish thoughts Derek could manage right now were based on future trips to the bedroom. He wanted-needed-this to happen again. He wasn't going to fuck Eric this time around. Hell, he wasn't sure if he'd ever really fuck him. His boy was just delicate, the sort who probably referred to it as "lovemaking" over something as crass as fucking. Eric needed time. He needed experience, syrupy sweet kisses, gentle caresses, and to be eased into this whole thing. 

Derek could give him that. He could give Eric anything he wanted. He was sure that if Eric pursed his lips and turned his honeyed eyes on him, he'd fetch that damn boy the moon and every single one of the stars. He'd only have to ask. So Derek could do slow, and he could do sweet because Eric deserved it. 

"I want you to lie down on your back, baby. Lie down, and spread those pretty legs for me," Derek said. Eric nodded quickly, his eyes filled with such open adoration that it almost made his head spin. He moved back on the bed, his hands curling up in the sheets when he laid down. Derek grabbed one of his pillows and motioned for Eric to lift his hips. He did so, a little confusion flickering across his face as his dad got it situated under his hips. His face burned when Derek pulled his boxers off. His cock was already leaking, pre-cum glistening on the head of his cock and making it look awful pretty to the older man. 

"Wh-What are we doing?" Eric asked, wiggling his hips a little as he got comfortable. He let out a content sigh when his dad's hands came to rest on his thighs. Derek's hands were warm and rough, and Eric's cock twitched eagerly when he rubbed little circles into the sensitive flesh. 

"You ain't doing anythin', baby. Daddy's gonna handle it from here. Work you up with his mouth," Derek explained, catching the look of realization on Eric's face before he ducked his head down. He pressed his mouth to one of Eric's inner thighs, a smirk curling at his lips lazily when his boy squeaked and tried to shut his legs. "Now now..." Derek drawled, nipping at the paler flesh lightly. "You ain't gonna put up a fuss like this while Daddy tries to eat you out, are you? That'll make it a lot harder for me to take care of you," he teased. Eric hid his face in his hands as he slowly spread his legs again. 

"I-I haven't... Nobody's e-ever done that to m-me, with th-their tongue," Eric whispered, his words broken and stammered. The scratch of his dad's stubble and the gentle scrape of his teeth against his inner thigh had him mewling pitifully. As embarrassed as he felt, he couldn't even deny that it already felt good. 

"That's just what I wanna hear, baby. Daddy's gonna eat you out until you can't think of anythin' else but how great my tongue feels inside you," Derek murmured. He peppered the bruising skin of Eric's thigh with soft kisses. "You're so easy to bruise, Daddy's gonna have fun markin' you up where nobody else can see," he said. Eric just moaned quietly in response. He felt his dad grin against his thigh, and he peeked through his fingers in time to see him grab at his ass. 

"D-Daddy!" Eric cried, squirming on the bed as the older man squeezed the firm flesh. His entire body seemed to have caught fire, a thin sheen of sweat leaving his arms and legs dotted with goosebumps as he was groped. 

"You ever touch yourself and think about me doin' it for you?" Derek pressed, his breath hot and ticklish as it ghosted over Eric's exposed hole. Eric gasped when he felt his dad's tongue first run over his tight opening. He twisted his hands up in the sheets again, his mouth slack and face red as his brain tried to process just how good his body felt. 

"I-I... O-Oh, so g-good. Feels s-so good, Daddy," Eric whimpered. Pre-cum smeared against the tense muscles of his tummy, leaving the tanned skin a little shiny and slick in the dim lighting. He couldn't help but grind down against the tongue prodding at his entrance. 

"That's good, baby... But that don't answer my question any, now does it?" Derek growled. He didn't give Eric time to respond before he went back to lapping at his hole. Eric just moaned, his legs spreading wider before he tried pulling them back together. He didn't know what the hell he wanted! It felt so good that he wanted to chase that feeling down until he came, but it was almost overwhelming at the same time! So Eric got loud. He cried out in pleasure as Derek teased him with his tongue, and screamed when he actually fucked into him with his tongue. His boy was so damned responsive, a perfect little whore that fell apart at the seams when he wanted him to. 

"D-Daddy, please! T-Too good, too m-much!" Eric begged, his voice now a hoarse, breathless plea as his whole body tensed up. His cock throbbed painfully against his tummy, and he wondered dimly if it was even possible for him to cum without actually touching himself. He'd gotten close before, late in the night when he'd buried his face in his pillow and tried to hit that special spot inside of him that he'd only read about in dirty magazines. Eric was almost awed at the fact that his dad could do that for him. Completely break him down and put him back together in one fell swoop, like it was the simplest thing to do for him to make his boy feel good. Derek finally pulled away from him for a moment. Eric whined at the initial loss, his hole clenching tightly around nothing as a peculiar emptiness washed over him. 

"You never did answer my question, baby," Derek rasped out. His eyes were so dark now that they were nearly black, and a strangled sob caught in the back of Eric's throat when he saw what his dad had been doing to keep his hands occupied. He had stripped off his sweats and boxers, leaving his cock exposed to the air while he ate Eric out. He clenched himself again, the mere thought of his dad's thick, long cock buried to the hilt inside him enough to make his cock jerk. 

"Y-Yes! Oh god, th-think 'bout you catchin' me with m-my cock in hand while I j-jerk off," Eric finally admitted. Derek grinned when he heard the soft, southern drawl break through the "proper" accent his boy had picked up while in college. "Think 'bout you th-throwin' me over your lap, and spankin' m-me like the b-bad boy I am," he added, spreading his legs as he spoke. Eric's eyes were half-lidded, pupils blown and hair a mess as he spilled all his dirtiest secrets. It left Derek damn near breathless to watch his sweet little boy fall apart like that. 

"Bet you got real excited the other night, then, when I threatened to spank you," Derek teased. It had been almost light-hearted, so it threw him for one helluva loop when Eric bit his lower lip and nodded. It all went straight to Derek's leaking cock.

"H-Had to bite down on my p-pillow while I th-thought 'bout you actually s-spankin' me," Eric murmured. "M-Made such a mess, Daddy. H-Had to sneak my sh-sheets into the washin' machine when y-you weren't lookin'. Felt so d-dirty, sh-shoulda just asked you t-to help," he said. Derek groaned before he clambered up onto the bed, pleasure thrumming in his veins hotly when he shut Eric up with a kiss. Eric kissed him back weakly, his legs shaking a little when he wrapped them around his dad's waist. He moved his hands so he could loosely tangle his fingers into Derek's hair.

This new position was perfect for them both. Derek was able to grind down against Eric and swallow any little noises his boy made when their cocks rubbed together. He broke the kiss just long enough to slick his palm with spit before he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. Eric's head lolled back as his lips parted in a silent cry of pleasure. Derek buried his face in the crook of Eric's neck while he stroked them both, his vision blurring around the edges as pleasure coiled at the base of his spine. The spit and pre-cum lubed them both, and Eric whimpered when their cocks began to make obscene wet noises while his dad jerked them off. Eric shook his head for a moment, pleasure leaving him a babbling mess as he felt his orgasm get closer. His cock throbbed against his dad's. He could feel it, hot and swollen against his own, as he tried to warn Derek.

"D-Daddy, close! Got me f-feelin' so good!" Eric managed to choke out. His voice was a wreck of gently twisted syllables and desperation. Derek only went faster and bit down on Eric's neck roughly. His back arched up off the mattress, one last loud, high cry of pleasure tearing free from his throat before he came. Derek followed him over the edge right after, a low, soft groan slipping past his lips as he came. It was so intense for a moment that Eric's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he whited out for a moment. Derek noticed the sudden slackness in his son's body, and he pulled away from him. His breathing was ragged and loud, his entire body shaking with aftershocks as he looked the younger man over. 

"Eric? Hey, c'mon," Derek whispered. He reached for Eric's face before he remembered what a mess his right hand was. He winced before he reached with his left hand. He brushed his thumb over his cheek gently, and relaxed when Eric let out a little, breathy sigh. He watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open, filled with confusion and embarrassment as the realization hit him. He half-expected for his dad to make fun of him, or maybe even scold him for causing a fuss, but he was pleasantly surprised when he did neither. Instead, Derek pressed a little kiss to the corner of his mouth. "M'gonna get some water, alright? Think you might be a little dehydrated now. Gotta clean us up, too," he murmured. Eric nodded, still floating on the most wonderful cloud as he felt his dad move away. 

Derek came back a moment later with a bottle of water. He helped Eric sit up, and situated him on the bed properly so he was nestled upon a small mound of pillows. Eric made a little, happy noise when he was offered the water. He drank from the opened bottle greedily, his hoarse, ruined throat being soothed a little by the cool liquid. His dad's face was unusually soft in the afterglow, he realized, and he couldn't help but smile sheepishly when the water was taken away. 

"D'you know h-how han'some you are?" Eric slurred, still fuck-drunk as he watched his dad move away again. Warm, rumbling laughter filled the bedroom at the same time Eric's chest filled with pride. He liked it when his dad laughed. He liked it when his dad smiled at him, and when he took care of him, and... Eric just really liked his dad, he guessed. 

"I've been told a time or two I'm a helluva looker," Derek teased, reappearing with a warm, wet rag. Eric hummed quietly and relaxed against the mattress as he ran the rag over his stomach. He moved slowly and gently, mindful of the lingering sensitivity his boy would be feeling after an orgasm that intense. "... D'you know how damned pretty you are?" Derek ventured. Eric blushed at the compliment, but his grin didn't falter like it normally would from a kind word. 

"Gettin' a p-pretty good idea of it," Eric murmured. Derek grinned back at him and finished cleaning them both up. Well, as best as he could without dragging Eric into the shower. He didn't have much confidence in the boy's ability to stand up straight, and he really didn't have any confidence that he'd be able to show off his strength by keeping them both upright in the shower. They'd save that for in the morning when they were both coherent enough to properly enjoy each other's company again. Derek tossed the rag into his dirty clothes hamper, then let out a grunt before he laid down next to Eric. He threw the blanket over them both, a tired sort of satisfaction hitting him when his boy snuggled up to him. 

"... You did so good for me, Eric. Listened so well," Derek said. Eric just nuzzled his face against his chest, his arms snaking around his waist lazily. "Love you, baby boy," he added, pressing a final kiss to Eric's forehead. 

"Mhm, love you too, Daddy," Eric murmured, the noise slurred with sleep now as he nodded off. Derek let out a sigh before his own eyes closed. They fell asleep together, a sweaty tangle of arms and legs in the king-sized bed. It had been a while since he'd shared a bed with anyone, but he was more than happy to share it with his boy. After all, Derek loved him with everything he had, and Eric even returned the sentiment. What else in life could he ever want besides that? 


End file.
